


missed flights & beaches

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Florida, Fluff, M/M, Missed flights, No Angst, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, Vacation, airport, beach, i got you, kinda cliche but whatever, let me have my fun, newt is smooth, theyre both sweethearts, thomas is adorable, you love me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: Two strangers miss their flight. They get stuck in a hotel room together, but they come to find that it's not that bad after all.





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pleasant_Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Nightmares/gifts), [my friend lex who i dunno if she has ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+lex+who+i+dunno+if+she+has+ao3).

"Fuck." 

Thomas had missed his flight.

He honestly looked like a mess, it was eight at night and he was running off of two cups of coffee and a donut, and he found himself standing at an empty gate.

Well, almost empty.

There was another guy standing there with his arms crossed. He had blond hair under a black beanie, and was wearing a white top with black jeans. A red jacket flannel was tied around his waist.

"Hey, are you waiting for the next flight?" Thomas asked, walking up to him.

"No, I missed the last one." He sighed. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I missed it too."

The guy faced him and gave a tired smile, holding out his hand.

"Name's Newt."

"Thomas."

"Well, we should probably go talk to someone about this, yeah?" 

"Yeah."

Newt started down the hall, gesturing for Thomas to follow. 

"So, headed to Florida? What for?" 

"Just a personal vacation, gotta get away, y'know?" 

"Yeah, same here." 

"Where are you staying?" 

"Fort Myers."

Newt grinned. "Me too."

"No way! What place are you staying at?" 

"Sandpiper Villa, right on the beach."

"You gotta be joking."

"No, why?"

"That's where I'm staying!" Thomas exclaimed. "What room?"

"405."

"402." 

"This is crazy."

"Yeah."

They arrived at the ticketing counter, and a worker gave them a smile.

"Hello, can I help you two?" 

"Well you see, both of us missed our flight." Thomas explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She began typing something on a computer. "Where were you boys headed?"

"Fort Myers, Florida."

She nodded and typed a few more things before frowning. "I'm afraid that was the last flight of the day."

Newt groaned. "When do they start tomorrow?" 

"The earliest is at six."

Thomas glanced over to Newt, chewing his lip. 

"That's fine I guess. How about you, Thomas?"

"I can do that." 

"Alright, I'm booking you two on a six am flight to Fort Myers, Florida. There is going to be a fee for the rebook, is that okay?"

"Yes." 

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're all set. Do you have a place to stay for the night?" 

"I could go back to my apartment, but my car is stuck out in the park, and it's a bit far, so a cab would be kinda expensive." Newt looked to Thomas.

"Same here." 

"There's a hotel just down the street," The worker offered. "It's nice."

"Could do that," Newt sighed. "Well, thanks for your help."

"No problem, I hope you enjoy your trip."

Newt turned on his heel and walked towards the door, Thomas keeping pace beside him.

▪︎

"I'm sorry, we currently only have one room vacant." 

"Damn." 

Newt turned to face Thomas. "You take it, I'll go somewhere else."

"No, you take it, I don't want you to be out looking for a hotel, it's dark out."

"Well I don't want you to be either."

"We could share the room?" Thomas shrugged. "I mean, I get it if you don't want to, we hardly know each other."

"I don't mind." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine, Thomas. Don't worry about it."

Thomas smiled at the desk attendant. "We'll take it." 

The attendant nodded, signed them in and gave them keycards.

They made their way to the room in silence, Newt opening the door when they got there. 

Inside there were two queen beds and a bathroom.

"I call the window bed." Newt declared, throwing himself backwards onto the mattress.

"I guess I'll be nice and let you have it." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah."

He rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin in his hands. "So, tell me about yourself, Thomas." 

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're the only other one here." 

"Oh, yeah." Thomas smiled and sat down on the other bed. "Well, I'm twenty-one, I live in Queens. I have a younger brother named Chuck who stays at my apartment a lot and I am unfortunately single. Sorry, was that too much?"

"No, no, it's all good." 

"What about you?"

"I'm twenty-two, I live in Brooklyn. I moved to America from London when I was thirteen. I have a younger sister named Sonya, and I am also, unfortunately single."

"You lived in London? What was it like?" 

"It was alright, I honestly can't remember a whole lot, but it was nice."

"I've always wanted to go to London and Europe." Thomas sighed.

Newt smiled at him. "What do you do for work?" 

"I do tech and backstage work for concerts and stuff like that. Flexible schedule and good pay, plus it's fun."

"Oh cool! I always wondered what all that was like to do all that."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. What do you do?"

"I work in a greenhouse, training to be a botanist someday."

"I take it you're good with plants, then?"

"I like to think that, yeah." 

"That makes one of us, I could never manage to keep any of mine alive."

"Maybe one day I could give you some pointers?" 

"I'd like that." 

The night went on, both talking, smiling and laughing, telling stories and things about themselves they would never tell if it had been someone else with them in that hotel room.

Thomas found it so easy to open up to Newt, it was almost as if they had known each other for years. He was sweet, funny and listened to everything he said with a smile, even if it was aimless rambling.

"Well, I'm getting kinda tired, gotta get some rest so we don't miss this one either." 

"Yeah, I've got three different alarms set for four in the morning. I am not going to miss this."

Thomas laughed. "Same here, man."

Newt laid down as Thomas turned out the light.

"I like you, Tommy. I'm glad I got stuck with you." Newt said, barely above a whisper.

"I like you too, Newt. You're pretty cool." 

"Get some sleep, yeah?" 

"Yeah, you too. Night." 

"G'night."

Thomas stared up into the dark room, smiling to himself. 

He knew that this was going to be a great vacation.


	2. day two

"Hey, Tommy, wake up." 

  
Thomas groaned and buried his face into his pillow. "Don't wanna." 

"We don't want to miss our flight again. We can go get some breakfast too." Newt said, shaking his arm.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Newt was perched on the edge of his bed with a smile on his face. 

Thomas mirrored the smile. "You had me at breakfast."

▪︎

"Okay, so we're at gate," Thomas checked his boarding pass. "C64."

"Is there any food near that? I'm hungry."

The two had left the hotel, got through security, and now stood in the terminal with over an hour to kill before they would not miss their flight. 

"I think theres a McDonalds over there."

"Alright, whatever." 

Thomas grinned and led him through the terminal.

They ate quickly and went to their gate, sitting down in the waiting area.

"We're on time." Newt said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, but now we gotta wait." 

"But we aren't gonna miss it." 

"Fair point."

Thomas' phone rang and he pulled it out.

"Sorry, you don't mind if I take this, right?"

"No, not at all."

He smiled and answered the phone.

_"Thomas Greene, why didn't you text me that you got to Florida alright?"_ Teresa's voice sounded from the other end.

"Hi, Tess. I forgot."

_"I- you- okay whatever. How's Florida?"_

"Well, you see, I kinda sorta missed my flight last night, so I rebooked for today. I'm at JFK right now."

_"Tom, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you're an idiot." _

"Thanks, it's my brand."

_"Did you get a hotel or something last night?"_

"Yeah."

_"That's good."_

"Hey, it's like, five in the morning, why are you up?"

_"Got an early rotation down at the hospital, I'm on my way there right now."_

"Oh, well, good luck!" 

_"Thanks, have a good flight!"_

"Yes ma'am. Talk to you later." 

_"Bye, Tom."_

He hung up and stuffed hin phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry, that was my friend, Teresa, she yelled at me for not telling her I got there safely." 

"Sounds like my sister. She didn't yell too much, did she?"

"No, but she called me an idiot."

Newt laughed. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah, she said she meant it in the nicest way possible."

"Well, I mean this in the nicest way possible, I don't think you're an idiot."

Thomas giggled. "Newt, that's already nice."

"Exactly."

"Are you usually this nice to everyone or is it specially reserved for people you miss flights and stay in hotel rooms with?"

"Maybe." He grinned. "Are you usually this adorable or is it specially reserved for people you miss flights and stay in hotel rooms with?"

Thomas opened his mouth to respond but paused. He smiled.

"That was really smooth, Newt." 

"You think so? I wasn't sure if it would work."

"Definitely." Thomas placed his hand on his arm. "And it did work." 

▪︎

Thomas took his seat, smiling at Newt who sat on his right.

"I got the window seat." 

"I guess I'll let you have it." Newt said, mirroring his smile. "I'm not super great with heights this high anyway."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about the view." 

"Thanks." 

He nodded and pulled out his phone to put it in airplane mode, but got an idea.

"Do you wanna take a picture?" 

"Of course, Tommy." 

Thomas opened his camera and held it up, leaning closer to Newt. They beamed and the shutter clicked.

"Could you send that to me?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, put in your number." 

Thomas handed his phone to him, letting him type in the number. 

"There." 

He took the phone back and sent the picture. He looked up and smiled. "There." 

"Thanks." 

Thomas nodded before going back to his phone and sending the picture to Teresa. 

Almost immediately she texted back:

_tom who is that_

_i know you saw that WHO IS THAT HE'S CUTE_

_we're taking off, ttyl :))_

_arent you on rotation right now?_

_THOMAS EDISON GREENE I SWEAR TO GOD_

_bye tess :))) love u_

_have fun at work_

  
_T H O M A S_

He turned on airplane mode and put in earbuds, a shit eating grin on his face.

▪︎

Thomas woke up again, this time with his head resting on Newt's shoulder and Newt gently shaking him awake. 

"Hey." Thomas smiled.

"Hi." 

"Are we landing?"

"Yeah, in a bit." 

He lifted his head up, realizing he was laying on Newt. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Tommy. I didn't mind." 

His cheeks reddened as he smiled. "Okay." 

The plane landed and they unboarded, walking through the airport together.

Their hands brushed as they went, but neither mentioned it. 

Thomas wanted to reach out and intertwine their fingers, but didn't. He didn't want to make Newt uncomfortable.

Once they got to the car rental after getting their luggage, Newt stopped and turned to him.

"I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah. I'll wait for in the lobby if I get there before you."

"I'll do the same." He smiled and patted his shoulder. "See you there, Tommy."

▪︎

Thomas stood in the lobby, leaning on his suitcase.

He had told Teresa about Newt- to which she said that she said that he's totally into Thomas- and now waited for him to show up. 

A few more minutes passed and a car pulled into the parking lot, parked and Newt stepped out. 

He grabbed his suitcase and wheeled it inside. 

"Hi, Tommy. Hope you weren't waiting too long?" 

"Nah, I got here a few minutes ago. Not too long at all."

"That's good. Have you gone up to your condo yet?"

"Nope, wanted to wait for you." 

Newt smiled. "Well, I'm here now. Want to head up?"

"Yeah." 

Thomas crossed to the elevator, Newt beside him.

Once on their floor, they stopped in the small lobby-like area. Thomas looked down at his shoes. 

"My place is down that way." He pointed down the corridor to the right. "I think yours is straight ahead?"

"Yeah."

"Well um, see you around I guess?" 

"See you around."

They split ways, Thomas chewing on his lip. He wanted to turn around and say something, but what?

"Tommy?" 

Thomas whirled around.

"I was planning on going grocery shopping, but after, would you like to go down to the beach together?"

"I'd love to, Newt!"

He grinned. "Great, I'll see you then?"

"See you then."

▪︎

Thomas' phone went off and he picked it up to see a new message from Newt's number.

_hey, you want to head down to the beach?_

_sure! lemme get my stuff together_

  
_alright, ill be over in a sec xo _

Thomas' eyes lingered on the 'xo'. It made him happy, and he couldn't really place why.

He changed the contact to 'Newt <3' before going to get his swim trunks on, find a towel and a beach chair.

A knock sounded from the door, to which he yelled that it was unlocked. 

He came out of the bedroom to see Newt standing by the door. He was wearing a pair of navy blue swim shorts and a white tank top, a pair of sunglasses hanging from the neckline of the shirt.

"Hi."

"Hi." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry I'm not one hundred percent ready yet."

"It's okay, Tommy."

Thomas smiled and continued looking around for stuff.

"Nice place."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

He opened a hall closet and pulled out two beach chairs and a boogie board.

"You need a chair? You can borrow one of these." 

"Okay."

He handed one of the chairs to Newt before grabbing his towel, the other chair and the board.

"Okay, now I'm ready." 

▪︎

"Newt, watch this!" 

Thomas jumped on the board just as a wave passed, and it carried him back to the shore where Newt stood.

However, once the board hit the sand and he fell off as another wave crashed over him. 

He sat up, coughing and wiping water out of his eyes. 

"Real graceful, Tommy." Newt laughed, setting a hand on his back. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm all good."

"Don't go getting hurt." 

"I know, I won't." 

He smiled and patted his back. "Good." 

As he stood up, Thomas kicked water at Newt, who gasped before doing the same.

Thomas laughed and jumped to his feet and ran into the water, Newt chasing after him. 

They splashed at each other, yelling and laughing like little kids, not caring who saw. 

Newt lunged and tackled Thomas, and he lost his balance, sending him falling backwards into the ocean.

They sat up, Thomas wrapping his arms around him. "I got you now." 

"And I got you." Newt smiled, snaking his arms around Thomas. 

Thomas could feel his heart beat faster, and his cheeks got pinkish, but that was okay.

He liked Newt.

After sitting in the water for a few more moments, they got out and moved to the beach chairs, looking out over the water. 

"The water's so pretty." Newt said. 

"Yeah." Thomas smiled. "But I know what's prettier." 

"What's that?" 

"You." 

He glanced at him. "That was really cheesy, Tommy." 

"It's true though." 

"I think you're prettier." 

"You're the prettiest." 

"Come on, I can't come up with a counter for that!" 

"Exactly. Because you are the prettiest." 

"I'm really not."

"You really are." 

Newt sighed and smiled. "Fine, you win." 

Thomas giggled and settled back in his chair. 

He felt Newt's hand gently brush against his. 

Without a second thought, he flipped over his hand, palm up. Newt intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a small squeeze. 

Thomas' heart swelled and he beamed. 

"Tommy?" 

He hummed, looking over to him.

"You want to go to dinner?"

"Definitely." 

▪︎

The two walked into their condo building, happy smiles on their faces and hands intertwined.

Dinner was at a seafood grill that overlooked a marina, however, most of the time was spent looking at each other instead of out the windows. 

Thomas had argued with Newt over paying, only to reluctantly give up when he realized Newt was insistent on paying. 

Once getting off the elevator, they walked to Thomas' door before stopping. Newt took his other hand.

"I had so much fun today, Newt." 

"I'm glad you did." 

Thomas looked at his shoes before meeting his gaze again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, that is, if you aren't sick of me?" 

"I don't think I could ever get sick of you." He laughed softly. "But yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Newt tugged Thomas to his chest in a tight embrace before pulling away. 

"See you tomorrow." 

He walked down the hall, both waving at each other until Newt turned the corner.

Thomas opened the door to his condo, feeling somewhat sad and he couldn't place a finger on why.

His phone went off, and he pulled it out of his pocket to see one new message.

_goodnight tommy <3 sleep well_

_you too, newt <3_


	3. day three

Thomas stood outside Newt's door, waiting for him to come and open it. 

Earlier this morning he had found out that there was a boardwalk area not too far from their condo, and immediately texted Newt about going. 

And of course, he was so excited when Newt said yes.

The door opened and Newt stood there with a happy smile on his face. 

"Hey."

"Hi." He glanced down at his shoes. "You look really good." 

"You do too, Tommy." 

Thomas grinned. "You all ready to go?" 

"Yep." 

Newt stepped out and closed the door behind him before they trekked down the hall together. 

He held out his hand and Thomas took it, lacing their fingers together. 

▪︎

The boardwalk bustled with life and music played over the sound of waves crashing on the beach. The sun cast a golden glow on everyone and the air had an energy that was almost tangible in a sort of way.

They stood in a mini gift shop, one of many along the boardwalk. Newt was trying on a hawaiian shirt patterned with flamingos.

"I look like a surfer dude now." Newt said. 

"Almost, you need longer hair." Thomas grinned.

"Well does it look good?" 

"Yeah, totally tubular." 

"Oh my god, that was awful." 

"It's," Thomas giggled. "It's like, surfer slang, dude."

"Tommy, I love you, but please shut up."

He paused, mind kicking into overdrive after hearing him say 'i love you'. He recollected himself and put on an exaggerated frown.

"I can't believe you, I thought you were nice. I feel betrayed." 

Newt laughed, set a hand on his jawline and pressed a kiss to Thomas' forehead. 

"I apologize." 

Thomas' mind went blank and his cheeks colored red. 

Newt smirked.

"I- uh."

"What's up, Tommy?" 

"Nothing."

"If you say so." Newt slipped off the hawaiian and folded it across his arm. "I think I'm gonna get this, it looked good, yeah?" 

"Yeah, it did."

He paid for the shirt and they left the shop, Thomas slipping his hand into Newt's. 

"You want to get some ice cream? There's a stand over there."

Thomas nodded and they headed over. They ordered, Thomas putting the money down before the worker even finished saying the total. 

"It's my turn to pay, you covered last night." He said, when Newt raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but I'm covering next." 

"We'll see about that." 

The worker handed them their ice cream and they walked down the boardwalk. 

Thomas leaned against the railing, took a spoon of ice cream and glanced over at Newt, who was smiling at him.

"What?" 

"You're really pretty, Tommy." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are." 

Newt draped his arm across his shoulder and pulled him closer. Thomas dropped his head to Newt's shoulder and sighed happily. 

He felt Newt plant a small kiss on the top of his head and he beamed, burying his face in his shirt. 

"Newt?" 

He hummed, hand rubbing Thomas' arm.

"I think you're amazing."

"You do?"

Thomas looked up. "Yeah." 

"Thanks, Tommy," He smiled. "Nobody's ever said that to me before."

"Well, I'm glad to be the first."

▪︎

After the boardwalk, the pair ended up at a bar and grill, where they got a couple drinks.

Come to find out, Thomas had a lower alcohol tolerance than Newt.

By a lot.

So while he sat back, Thomas got engaged in a quite competitive karaoke battle (that Newt got all on video), after about two and a half drinks. 

Eventually Newt had pulled him away and drove them home, holding Thomas' hand on the center console.

They laid wrapped up together in Newt's bed, Thomas with his face buried in his chest. 

"Hey Newt?"

"What's up?" 

"I saw some girls flirting with you, it made me upset." He frowned

"You don't have to worry about it, Tommy. I like guys." 

"Oh," he giggled. "I'm a guy, do you like me?"

"Yes, Tommy, I like you. I like you a lot." 

"That's good, I like you a lot too." 

Newt laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his head. 

"I want to give you a kiss, Newtie. You've only given me kisses." 

"Alright, go ahead." 

Thomas grinned and moved up. He planted a kiss on his cheek.

"There." 

Newt smiled and cupped his face. "You're adorable, Tommy."

"No." He said, drawing out the 'o'. 

"You are." 

"Okay, maybe I am, because you said so. " 

He settled back down on Newt's chest. 

"Hey, Tommy, I gotta get up."

Thomas whined in protest but rolled off him.

"I'll be right back, I promise." 

"Okay." 

Newt went into the bathroom and Thomas turned onto his back. 

His heart ached for Newt, and he realized something.

In a moment of sudden drunken wisdom, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his texts for Teresa's contact.

_cna you falll in love with soemone you just met_

_because i think i fell in love_

_tom i swear is this about newt it better be about newt_

_mmmmmmaybe_

_hes amamzing i love newt i looooooev him_

_are you drunk_

_yes but im with newtie he will tkae care of me_

_he sais he likes me a lot :DDDD_

_does newt love me tooo i hope he doess_

_im sure he does tom_

Thomas put his phone back on the night stand just as Newt came back into the room and crawled back into bed.

He wrapped his arms around Thomas and kissed his forehead. 

Thomas giggled and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Try to get some sleep, yeah?" Newt whispered. 

"Okay." He sighed. "Night, Newtie."

"G'night."


	4. day four

Thomas woke up with a pounding headache the next morning.

He blearily sat up, squinting through the sun filtering through the window and noticed a small jumble of items on the nightstand.

There was a glass of water and a bottle of asprin placed next to his phone along with a note.

_hi tommy_  
_if you're reading this, im probably in the shower still, so i left some medicine for the hangover headache so you dont have to go looking for it _  
_also i plugged in your phone for you since you forgot last night <3_  
_-newt xo_

His heart warmed at the note as he took a few aspirin and grabbed his phone.

There was new texts from Teresa, and he opened it, reading back through his messy, drunken, love confession texts from the previous night.

_dont do anything stupid, drink some water so you dont get a bad hangover and stay with newt_

_love you_

_we slept together :D_

_you WHAT_

_wait_

_you better have used protection dumbass_

_THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT_

_WE DID NOT FUCK_

_WE FELL ASLEEP TOGETHER_

_NOTHING HAPPENED LIKE THAT I PROMISE_

_sure_

_well now that you mention it maybe :)_

_tom hows your hangover_

_my head hurts but newt left me some advil and a note_

_it has a heart on it and he signed his name with xo_

_aww thats cute_

_wait wym left you_

_hes in the shower_

_oh_

_hey tom, last night you said you love him_

_was that just the alcohol speaking or were you genuine about that_

_uh_

_yeah those were genuine_

_i really do think i love him_

_i know i know, its crazy because i just met him but hes so sweet and caring and cute_

_and hot_

_it is a little crazy, but then again, what do you do that isnt crazy?_

_i gotta go but ill ttyl_

_have fun with newt be safe _

_use protection :) _

_shut up youre bullying me :(_

_love u :)_

He sighed and leaned back against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling.

The bathroom door opened and Newt stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

  
"Mornin', Tommy," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." He glanced over, trying not to focus on the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

Needless to say, it wasn't very effective.

Newt chewed on his lip and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You saw the note I left?"

"Yeah, I took some of the aspirin. Thanks."

He smiled and set a hand on Thomas' jawline. "Good that."

He kissed his forehead before going to grab a change of clothes from his suitcase and back into the bathroom.

Thomas laid back down, stretching out his arms.

He let his eyes close and just breathed.

A few moments later, the bed dipped beside him and felt a hand land on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes again and saw Newt smiling down at him.

"Hi."

Thomas mirrored his smiled. "Hi."

"Are you up for going out today, or do you just want to hang out here?"

"I kind of want to go out."

"Okay, where to?"

He chewed on his lip. "Well, there's a couple of mini-golf places down the street?"

"I've never played mini-golf."

"Oh my god, then we have to!"

Thomas jumped to his feet, pulling Newt with him.

▪︎

"Okay so, it's like," Thomas dropped a ball onto the green. "You have to get it over there into the hole, just like regular golf."

"But mini."

"Yeah, the name sums it up pretty well. You just hit it lighter, or else you end up losing the ball in one of the rivers or bushes."

"Sounds like you speak from experience, Tommy."

"Yeah, I fell in one of the rivers once when I was playing with Chuck. Almost got us kicked out."

Newt laughed. "Well, I'll try not to do that. You want to start us off?"

Thomas grinned and nodded, getting into position. He hit the ball close to the hole and turned to Newt. "See? Just like that."

Newt copied what he did, ball coming to a stop about halfway. He smiled and crosse his arms.

"That was good! Great start!" Thomas clapped enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Tommy."

They played through the course, Newt doing pretty well considering he was a beginner and Thomas excitedly encouraging him after each one. 

Later that night, they sat— well, more like laid— together on Thomas' couch, watching through various marvel movies that came on TV. 

After the mini-golf game, they had gone out to lunch and to little beach shops that lined the streets before coming back to the condo building, where they spent some time swimming and hanging out on the beach. 

They went up to Thomas' condo for dinner and that's where they stayed for the rest of the evening.

"Hey, Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go down to the beach again?"

Thomas looked at him skeptically. "Newt, it's dark out."

"Well, not to swim necessarily, just to hang out, listen to the waves, y'know?" He chewed his lip. "We don't have to, of course."

"I think it'd be cool."

Newt smiled and stood up. "Let's do it, then."

Thomas stood up as well, slipping his hand into Newt's as they quietly made their way to the elevator and down to the beach.

It was near impossible to see anything in the dark, but the crashing of the waves made finding their way manageable. 

Thomas took a seat on the seawall, letting his legs dangle over the sand below. Newt sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. 

The air was calm and despite the waves and the occasional passing car, it was silent. Across the water, small clusters of golden lights from shimmered as they sailed slowly. 

"Newt?"

He hummed, thumb drifting up and down on Thomas' side.

"I don't think I've asked you, how long are you staying here?"

"Uh, I booked two weeks so, ten days left."

Thomas frowned. "Oh."

"How long are you staying?"

"I've got three more days, I only had a week."

Newt went quiet and Thomas felt him try tugging him a little closer. 

He didn't want to leave Newt, and even though he knew they lived in neighboring cities, it's not the same as being down the hallway and able to see one another at a moments notice.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start seeing each other after I get back, yeah?"

Thomas could hear a hint of sadness in his voice, and he moved his arm around Newt.

"Yeah." He sighed, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go." Newt said, barely above a whisper. "It sounds crazy, because it's not like I'm never going to see you again, but it doesn't feel right knowing that you wont be there." 

Thomas turned to face him, barely making out his features. "I don't want to leave either, but we can call and text and do whatever, right? When you come home, we can spend as much time together as we want?" 

"I'd like that."

"Then we will." He said, smiling. 

  
He settled back against Newt as he looped his arms around Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo ive had this chapter up on wattpad for a while and completely forgot to put it here, but i hope you enjoyed!


	5. day five

"It's hot."

"It's Florida, and you're sitting in full sun, Tommy."

Thomas frowned. "Well, there's no other seats under the awning."

"Right here." Newt patted his lap with a playful smile.

Thomas almost choked on the breath he was breathing in, if that was even possible.

"We'll see."

The pair were on a boat tour, having decided to go on that morning after Newt had found a brochure about various sightseeing tours in his condo.

The tour guide pointed out things across the waves, from tangled masses of trees to even dolphins swimming alongside the boat. They motored through water that was shades of deep blue to shades of green and turquoise.

Thomas leaned over the railing a bit to see into the water more when he heard a shutter go off. He turned to Newt, who was holding up his phone and grinning.

"Newt! I look awful!"

"No you don't!" He showed the picture. "You're adorable and pretty!"

The picture was like one of those perfect candid shots, sunlight and shadows just right, the water sparkling in the background and Thomas posed just right with a happy smile on his face.

"Okay, maybe it's good."

"See? I told you."

"Only because you took it."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

A few minutes passed and Thomas was able to get a similar shot of Newt as he was running a hand through his hair that seemed golden in the light.

Newt stuck his tongue out at him, to which Thomas took another.

"Damn you, Tommy."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do, I love you a lot."

Thomas grinned and rested his chin on his hand. He admired Newt, his hair and sparkling brown eyes, his pinkish cheeks and perfect smile. He was perfect.

"What's up?"

"Just admiring you."

"Yeah?"

Newt reached over and slipped his hand into Thomas' that rested on the railing. His thumb brushed over his knuckles in slow motions.

"Yeah."

They sailed through the water, eventually stopping at a small inlet with off-white sand. Dark clouds had started to cross the sky during the ride, but neither of them had paid much attention to it.

The guide opened a small door and they left the boat behind the other people on the tour.

Thomas intertwined his fingers with Newt's and pulled him down the beach.

"Where are we going, Tommy?"

"I wanna look around!"

Newt smiled and Thomas felt his heart speed up at it.

He was totally smitten for him.

They explored the small inlet, finding various shells— Thomas getting quite excited after finding a flawless conch shell— and going in and out of the water.

The time was unfortunately cut short when a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a deafening crash of thunder, and everyone hurried back to the boat.

Thomas frowned, staring up at the angry clouds. "Well this sucks."

Newt handed him a towel before sitting down. "At least we had fun?"

"Yeah, and I'm with you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

He playfully smacked Newt's arm. "It's a good thing!"

Thomas wrapped himself up in the towel just as the rain started to fall. He moved under the awning to avoid getting rained on, standing in front of Newt.

Needless to say, after a few minutes of standing on a moving boat, Thomas gladly took up Newt's earlier offer.

He sat, legs across Newt's lap and head resting on his shoulder. The blond had looped his arms around Thomas, pulling him closer.

The ride back to the mainland saw no cease in the pouring rain and nerve wracking lightning and thunder, so when they were let off the boat, everyone scattered in a mad dash to their cars.

Once in Newt's car both of them sat back, out of breath and soaked.

Thomas glanced over to Newt and laughed, moving his wet hair out of his face.

"What do you say we go and get some lunch?" Newt asked after they had taken a moment to breathe.

"Newt, we're both drenched and we're both in swim trunks."

"Okay, so we go back to the condos, dry up and get changed, then get lunch."

"That sounds more like it."

▪︎

After lunch and bouncing around a few more beach shops, they ended up back at Thomas' place. Normally, one would be bummed out about the rain, given that the majority of all activities were outdoors, but not them.

They decided on continuing their movie binge from the previous night, taking the comforter off the bed and sitting wrapped up together on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn.

The afternoon turned into evening, they went out to a late dinner before coming back to Thomas' and going to bed.

That is, if going to bed meant Newt falling asleep in Thomas' arms, and Thomas lying awake and staring at the ceiling.

So after a few, frustrated minutes that seemed like hours, he carefully slipped out of bed and wandered out onto the balcony. He sat in one of the chairs, staring out into the night sky, and listened to the sound of the waves.

"Tommy?"

Thomas glanced over his shoulder as Newt stepped out onto the balcony. He was wearing a pair of borrowed sweatpants due to deciding he was staying the night at Thomas' and didn't want to leave to get his.

The sight warmed Thomas' heart.

"Hi."

"Couldn't sleep?"

Thomas shook his head no and sighed. "Nah, I keep thinking about how tomorrow's my last full day here, and I'm going home the next."

"Yeah, I get that." Newt pulled one of the chairs next to Thomas' and took a seat. "Gotta go back at some point, even if it sucks."

Thomas let his head drop to Newt's shoulder, Newt slipping an arm around his back.

"We'll make tomorrow amazing, yeah?"

"Newt, this trip's already been amazing. This is probably the best vacations I've been on."

"Why is that?"

"You."

Newt looked down to him and smiled softly. "I think this is the best vacation I've been on too, and it's because of you."

Thomas felt his heart ache, wanting to lean in and—

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"You've said 'I love you' to me before, do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean that, Tommy."

"No like," he inhaled, nervous. "Do you l—"

"Yes."

He gazed with wide eyes at Newt, who took his arm from his back and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, Tommy. It's crazy how you've got me wrapped around your finger and I don't mind it one bit."

Thomas' eyes didn't leave Newt's, his mind going at a million miles a minute, but he could make out one clear thought.

Now or never.

He moved in and pressed his lips to Newt's, tangling his free hand in his blonde hair. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Newt kiss back.

The kiss was slow and sweet, neither knowing really how they wanted it, but Thomas loved every second of it.

They broke apart, both in a somewhat awkward silence, but that was okay.

"I love you too, Newt."

Newt smiled, kissing him a second time. He rested his hand on Thomas' jawline, thumb brushing back and forth on his cheek.

When they broke apart again, it hit Thomas.

He just kissed Newt!

"You look surprised, Tommy." Newt laughed softly.

"We just kissed."

"We did, yeah."

That awkward silence fell between them again before Newt spoke again, his voice a little uncertain.

"Was it okay?"

Thomas beamed. "It was more than okay."

"Good, I was worried that it wasn't."

Thomas kissed him again, hand drifting down to the back of his neck.

He pulled back to rest his forehead against Newt's. "It was perfect."

They sat there on the balcony, listening to the echo of the waves below as they shared gentle kisses and slow touches. Eventually, they got up after Thomas caught himself falling asleep three times and Newt ended up carrying him back to bed, but he wasn't complaining.

Newt set him down on the bed, and Thomas held his arms out and made grabby hand motions, to which Newt smiled and laid down beside him.

"You're adorable, Tommy."

Thomas hummed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before snuggling closer.

"M'love you."

"Love you too."

Hearing Newt say those words to him made him feel warm and happy, of course, they did the first time he said it, but now was different.

It was different because he knew that Newt was in love with him. He was in love with Newt.

It was special.


	6. day six

Thomas woke up in a cold bed the next morning.

He sat up, unable to find Newt, however he could hear the sound of pans clanking in the kitchen.

He smiled.

Newt.

Memories from the previous night were still fresh in his mind, but he was almost worried that it was just a dream.

He hoped it wasn't.

He rolled off the bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand before leaving the room.

Entering the kitchen, he saw Newt standing at the stove and cooking while humming along to music coming from his phone.

Thomas sat down at the counter as Newt turned and smiled at him.

"Mornin', Tommy."

"G'morning."

Newt crossed over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, running his hand through Thomas' hair.

"You missed."

Newt laughed and kissed his lips. He was gentle, hand moving down to his jaw, and every second it got better and better.

"There." He said after pulling away. "Happy?"

"Yes." Thomas beamed.

"You sleep good?"

"Slept great."

He smiled and kissed him again. "Good."

He went back to the stove, continuing to hum to his music.

Thomas clicked on his phone, seeing a few new messages from Teresa.

_guess who got a date tonight :)_

_thats right, m e_

_im so excited, his name is minho!_ _hes really nice and funny!_

_thats great tess!_

_im happy for you!_

_thanks tom_

_hows it going with newt?_

_well_

_well w h a t_

_i kissed him_

_WHAT_

_i_

_kissed_

_him_

_:)_

_WELL DID HE KISS BACK????_

_yes_

_hes a very good kisser_

_im gonna ft you i wanna meet him _

_cant have my boy kissing boys i dont know _

_ok mom_

"Teresa wants to meet you, Newt, c'mere." 

Newt nodded and turned down the burner before crossing over to Thomas and sitting in the chair next to his. 

"Hi, Tess!" Thomas answered the call, waving. 

"Hi," she grinned. "So this is the Newt I keep hearing about?" 

"That's me." 

"Tom doesn't shut up about you." 

Newt smiled, glancing at Thomas. "All good things, I hope?"

"Definitely. He's whipped for you."

"Is he now?" 

Thomas' cheeks reddened and he hid his face with his free hand.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm whipped for him too." Newt set his hand on Thomas' back.

"You treat him good, okay? Don't go breaking his heart."

"I'd never."

"Good. Now, I'd hate to cut things short, but there's stuff I got to do." 

"Alright, bye Tess!" 

"Talk to you guys later, have fun! Don't anything stupid."

"You got it." Newt laughed. "Bye, Teresa, It was nice meeting you." 

"Nice meeting you too! Bye!" 

She hung up and Thomas dropped his phone to the counter. 

"I like her."

"Well that's good, don't need you two at each other's throats." 

"That wouldn't be ideal, no."

Silence fell between them, Newt taking Thomas' face into his hands. Thomas leaned a little closer and settled his hands on Newt's waist, fingers tracing patterns on his skin. 

Just before their lips met, Thomas paused.

"Newt?" 

He hummed. 

"The stove is still on." 

"Shit."

He got up quickly and crossed back to the stove, messing around with the dials.

He plated the meal- eggs and bacon- and handed one to Thomas. 

"Bon appétit, mon chéri."

"You can speak french?"

He hesitated, sitting down. "Non, je ne peux pas."

"What does that mean?" 

"No, I can't." 

Thomas giggled. "How did you know that then?" 

"I took two years of it in high school, don't remember much." 

"I don't remember any from my classes either, so you aren't alone on that one." 

  
Thomas took a bite of food, smiling.

"Is it good?"

"It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

"How can you be so good at everything you do?" He rested his chin on his hand. "It's like, you won the lottery for skills."

"I don't know what you're on about."

"You're perfect, Newt! That's what I'm on about! Everything you do, everything about you, it's all perfect!"

Newt looked at him for a few moments, not saying anything until he enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Tommy."

His voice sounded shaky as if he was going to cry, and Thomas wrapped his arms around him.

Newt pulled away for a moment, Thomas cupping his face and kissing him slowly and sweetly.

"You don't have to thank me." Thomas murmured, running a hand through his blonde hair.

He smiled and rested his forehead against Thomas'. "I love you."

"I love you too."

▪︎

They made their way down to the beach after breakfast. The tide was higher than usual, leading to Thomas trying his best to build a wall out of sand.

However, even with Newt's help, it proved to be harder than expected.

After multiple attempts, Thomas took to collecting colorful rocks and shells, and arranging them in various shapes, such as hearts- for Newt, obviously- stars and moons.

Thomas smiled at his handiwork and looked to Newt, who mirrored the expression and kissed his cheek.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

Newt stood up, holding out his hand which Thomas promptly took. They headed down the beach, walking on the edge of the water.

When one particularly large wave came in, Newt took it as an opportunity to kick water up towards Thomas.

"Hey!"

He laughed and took off running and Thomas chased close behind.

Newt stumbled to a halt, spinning on his heel to catch Thomas in his arms.

Thomas barreled into his chest, giggling.

"Got you." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"That you did."

Newt gave him a quick kiss and intertwined their fingers.

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, Tommy."

They walked back to where they were on the beach and sat just where the water barely reached.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, who leaned back and rested his head on Thomas' shoulder.

If time stopped there in that moment, Thomas wouldn't mind.

Not one bit.

▪︎

Thomas placed his hand on top of Newt's, beaming at him.

They were back at the restaurant they were at the first night there, except they were sitting outside on a deck over the water, the dark warded off by soft light from lanterns decorating the deck and little candles on the tables.

The flickering from the candle highlighted Newt's features with warm light, and his hair was his signature messy that Thomas wanted to run his fingers through.

He was wearing the flamingo shirt he had got at the boardwalk along with a couple leather wristbands they had found at a beach shop.

Thomas felt like he was falling in love all over again.

It was crazy, how everything just so happened to end up the way they did.

He remembered the first day, how it simultaneously felt like yesterday and forever ago.

What if he had never missed that flight? Would he had met Newt, the sweetest, prettiest, most perfect boy he had ever had the privilege to meet?

Even if they did meet after the flights, would it be the same?

The idea of how one event could change your entire life was scary but beautiful, and Thomas thanked whatever otherworldly forces allowed him to end up here.

"I can see your wheels spinning, Tommy. What's up?"

"Thinking about us, how crazy it is that we met, two strangers missing the same flight and here we are now."

"It is a little crazy, yeah." Newt smiled. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

"I wouldn't either."

Dinner was spent in their own little world, compliments and i love you's exchanged between little conversations about everything and nothing.

From an outsider view, they were the definition sappy and sweet, and that was okay.

When the bill came, Thomas snatched it away the second it hit the table.

"Tommy, c'mon let me pay!"

"Nope, you paid the first time we were here. I'm paying."

He handed his card and the bill to the waitress before Newt could protest further, a smirk across his face.

"I'm taking you out to breakfast tomorrow, and I'm paying."

"We'll see about that."

After Thomas got his card back, they left the restaurant and headed back to Thomas' place where they changed into pyjamas and snuggled up on the couch together.

They turned on the tv to some late night sitcom, but it was essentially forgotten behind whispering sweet nothings and kisses.

After a while, Thomas ended up lying with his head on Newt's lap, and Newt playing with his hair.

Thomas' phone buzzed on the end table, and Newt glanced at it.

"It's Teresa."

He nodded and handed the phone to Thomas, who opened the messages.

She had sent a picture of her smiling happily with a guy— presumably Minho— with an equally happy smile. 

_is that minho? _

  
_y__ep! we're going out to dinner!_

_have fun!_

"She's going out on a date, she sent a picture with him." 

Thomas showed the picture to Newt.

"Hey! I know him!"

"You do?" 

"Yeah, we went to highschool together, and he was my flatmate for a while!"

"Small world, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

Thomas grinned.

_newt knows him_

_really?! lemme tell him!_

_i told him and showed him a picture of you two, he says hi and that you have good taste in men_

_yes i do lmao_

"He says hi, and that I have good taste in men." 

Newt laughed. "Classic Minho." 

  
They continued cuddling on the couch for a while, both losing track of time until Newt eventually stood up and stretched.

"Gonna head off to bed, you coming?"

Thomas nodded, standing up as well. Newt reached out and rested his hands on Thomas' waist, pulling him closer.

Thomas moved forward and kissed him before pulling away quickly with a smirk, Newt raising an eyebrow.

"First one to the bed pays for breakfast tomorrow."

He sprinted down the hall and sat down on the bed with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Seconds later, Newt rounded the corner into the room and tackled him to the bed, both laughing.

Newt straddled his hips and crossed his arms as he gazed down at Thomas, who felt his face heat up from that, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"You little shit."

"You love me." Thomas replied, drawing out the 'o'.

Newt smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Definitley."

Thomas reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss.


	7. day seven

"Tommy, tommy, wake up." 

  
A soft voice, barely above a whisper shook him from sleep and Thomas' eyes fluttered open to see Newt in his messy-haired (and shirtless) glory sitting beside him.

"Hi." 

Newt smiled and ran a hand through Thomas' hair before coming to rest against his cheek. 

"How'd you sleep?" 

"Great." 

'That's good." he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Thomas smiled into the kiss, reaching up to the back of his neck. 

"You ready to go out for breakfast?"

"You aren't wearing a shirt." 

"Well I'll put one on," He rolled off the bed and glanced around for a second before looking back to Thomas. "Can I borrow one?"

Thomas giggled and crossed over to his suitcase, tossing him a green shirt which he promptly pulled over his head.

It was a little too big for him, the material hanging off his lithe frame and covering his hands a bit, but Thomas beamed. 

Seeing Newt wearing his sweatpants and his shirt, being as beautiful and pretty as always, Thomas wanted to hold him and never let go. 

Newt placed his hands on Thomas' waist and kissed him. 

"Now that I've got a shirt, are you ready?"

Thomas smiled and gave him a quick peck. "Yeah." 

▪︎

Thomas— having already cleared his breakfast— was busying himself with admiring Newt. 

It had become a passtime, eyes drinking in every little detail of his features, every little strand of hair that fell across his forehead and how his eyes essentially twinkled with content and love.

He's mine, Thomas thought, letting a small, happy sigh leave his lips.

"Tommy, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Thomas felt his heart flutter as he grinned. 

"Well, I've got to tell you something too."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Newt smiled— that beautiful smile— and placed his hand over his. 

The bill came, Newt keeping his promise on how he'd pay, and they walked out hand-in-hand. 

As they climbed into Thomas' car, Thomas glanced over and noticed a mark— a scar?— on Newt's temple that he hadn't noticed before. 

"Hey, what's that mark on your temple?"

Newt's hand instinctively went up, fingers brushing over it.

"Oh, that? I honestly forgot that was there. I hit my head on something when I was younger." He let out a small laugh. "I was super self-conscious about it for quite a while until I started forgetting about it."

Thomas hummed and nodded, gently pulling his hand away from his face and intertwining their fingers.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious, I didn't notice it until now."

"Alright." 

Newt leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek before settling back into the seat.

▪︎

Thomas sighed, looking down at his suitcase lying open on the bed.

He was all packed and ready to go, but something kept him from zipping it closed, and he couldn't put a finger on it.

A pair of arms slipped around his waist and a chest pressed against back. 

"Hi." 

Newt hummed, pressing a small kiss to his jawline before burying his face in Thomas' shoulder.

"I'm still wearing your clothes, aren't I?" 

Thomas let out a soft laugh. "Yeah." 

"I should probably give those back now." 

"Nah, don't worry about it." 

"You sure?"

"Positive." 

A moment of silence. 

"I gotta grab something from my place, I'll be right back." 

Newt's arms dropped away— Thomas missing the touch, resisting the urge to tug him back— and left the room. 

Thomas sighed again and slowly shut the suitcase, rolling it out of the room to wait by the door. 

Newt was back in a few minutes, and had what looked like a sweatshirt draped over his arm.

He gave it to Thomas, who looked at him curiously.

"I've got something of yours, now you've got something of mine, yeah?"

He unfolded the sweatshirt to see a NASA logo emblazoned against the dark grey material. 

"Are you sure, Newt?" 

"Positive." 

Thomas smiled and pulled it over his head. The material was unbelievably soft against his skin, and it immediately became his favorite thing. 

"I love it." 

He reached out and pulled Newt into a tight embrace, savoring the feeling of being in his arms. 

"Don't wanna go." He mumbled.

"I know, I know," Newt sighed as he ran a hand through Thomas' hair. "I don't want you to go either."

Thomas lifted his head to press his lips to Newt's. 

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"I'd take you up on that, but I got to turn in my car, remember?" 

"Right, I forgot."

Silence filled the gap between them. 

"Well, I should probably head out." Thomas said, pulling back first. 

He did a final once over of his condo before walking out with his bags and Newt walking by his side. 

The elevator ride down and walk out to Thomas' car was quiet, almost uncomfortably so.

He loaded his bags into the backseat before glancing back to Newt, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"I guess I'll see you back in New York, yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Thomas intertwined their fingers and kissed him. 

"I love you, Tommy." 

"I love you too." 

Newt kissed him one last time before he climbed into the car. 

"Be safe, okay?" 

"I will. You be safe too."

Newt stepped away from the car as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

With a heavy heart, Thomas took a long look in the rearview mirror at Newt, before turning down the street.

▪︎

Thomas sat slouched in his seat on the plane, burying himself as much as possible in Newt's hoodie. 

He knew he would miss him, but by god, he didn't think it would be this bad.

They had been texted back and forth— mostly different variations of 'I love you'— as he waited to board. 

He clicked open to see the last messages sent.

_boarding rn love you xo<333_

  
_love you too tommy boy <33_

Thomas smiled, those messages making him feel all warm and fuzzy, but yet, it didn't replace the almost lonely feeling that plagued him.

He clicked off his phone and looked out the window with a sigh, watching workers bustle about outside as a way to distract himself.

▪︎

When the plane landed, Thomas quickly made his way out and took his phone off airplane mode before opening the camera.

He took a picture, putting on a small smile and a thumbs up, sending it to Newt along with a mass of various heart emojis as a way to signal that he got back safely.

Of course, he answered almost immediately.

_still wearing the hoodie i see :)_

_glad to see you got there safe _

_howre you feeling _

_ofc im still wearing it i dont think im ever gonna take it off_

_im fine would be better with u here_

_i miss u newtie :((_

  
_i miss you too tommy :(_

_when you get back to your flat do you want to ft?_

_definitely_

_can i give you a tour of my place when we call_

  
_id love that_

_:D!!_

_i cant wait_

_well i gotta go find my luggage now love u bb_

  
_bb?_

_youre a dork tommy _

_no im not_

  
_yes you are_

_an adorable dork_

_i may even say a-dork-able _

_:(_

  
_come on that was good_

_i love you_

_bb <3_

Thomas let out a soft laugh and slipped his phone back in his pocket

▪︎

"And this is my room!" He said, showing the camera around the room for Newt to see. 

He turned the camera back to himself and flopped backwards onto his bed, smiling at Newt's face on his screen. 

Newt was still wearing Thomas' shirt and sweatpants (and Thomas still wearing the hoodie), and was sitting out on his balcony, the distant echo of waves could be heard over the speaker.

"Well, that my place. What do you think?"

"It's lovely, Tommy. I can't wait until I can be there in person with you." 

"Yeah," He chewed on his lower lip. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too." 

"Well, I'm sure time will go by pretty fast right? You'll be here before either of us know it."

"I hope so," Newt smiled. "I like it here, but anywhere with you is millions of times better."

Thomas felt his cheeks turn pink. "And with you too. Don't go wasting the rest of your time there, though! Go have fun!"

"Will do." 

They talked for a while until Thomas began nodding off during a conversation, to which Newt insisted he get some sleep. 

He protested against it, but knew the other boy was right and reluctantly agreed. 

They traded 'I love you's' before goodnights followed by another round of 'I love you' and the end call button being pressed— which neither wanted to do.

Thomas dropped his phone to his chest and took a deep breath. 

He dragged himself off the bed to go brush his teeth before coming back to his bed and slipping under the covers.

He checked his phone one last time, sending a final text:

_goodnight bb <3 talk to u tomorrow_

  
_goodnight tommy, sleep well xo_

He plugged in his phone and rolled onto his side, tucking his chin into the hoodie. 

It smelled like Newt and it was comforting to say the least.

Thomas shut his eyes and tried to sleep, blocking out the feeling of how empty his bed seemed.


End file.
